It is known that, following a conventional haircut, the hair ends are open, this allowing the multi-active cement substance to dry out and endogenic moisturising and nurturing substances of the hair to be secreted, as a result of which the cut hair is exposed unprotected to harmful environmental influences and consequently loses its shine, volume and bounce.
Sealing the hair ends in order to avoid this disadvantage when cutting hair is known from the prior art. This is achieved by the haircut being done with heated scissors, whereby each cut hair is sealed at the cut surface and thus largely restored to its original condition. Devices are known for this method that comprise a control device mounted on a mobile or stationary stand and a heatable hairdresser cutting tool, such as haircutting scissors, hair styling scissors or a razor, connected to the control device via a long cable. As the hairdresser frequently has to change position while cutting hair, the cable has to be trailed along appropriately, making the device more difficult to handle. Moreover, a cable lying on the floor involves a risk of tripping, this possibly resulting in damage to the device or even injury to both the hairdresser and the customer.
In a hairdresser cutting tool available on the market, the scissors are connected via a cable to a power circuit that sets the heating current, is located in a separate housing and can be attached to the hairdresser's breast pocket or belt by means of an integrated clip. The power circuit itself has a further cable connecting it to a power supply unit for providing the heating current, meaning that the use of scissors of this kind with heatable blades likewise displays the disadvantages described above.
Furthermore, DE 200 06 776 discloses an electrically heatable cutting element in the form of a pair of scissors, in which both the power circuit and the power supply unit are integrated in the scissors themselves. To this end, the scissors are provided with a housing to accommodate a battery or storage battery in the region of one grip eye. This housing increases the length of the scissors by at least 50%. Moreover, as the weight of the batteries or storage batteries is several times greater than the weight of the scissors alone, the use of scissors of this design takes a lot of getting used to or is impracticable for a lengthy period of time.
An electrically heatable cutting instrument is known from DE 200 13 503 U1, which has two legs that are connected to each other in articulated fashion via a pivot and each display a grip area and a cutting area, as well as a power supply unit, where a power source that is independent of the mains, such as a storage battery, can be connected in the grip area of one leg. The storage battery can be mounted directly on the leg, or also designed as a pocket-type storage battery that the user of the cutting instrument carries in his pocket, the cutting instrument and the storage battery being connected via a cable. Also mounted on the leg of the cutting instrument is an electronic temperature analyser to regulate the heating current.